


Untitled

by EtherealOmega



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealOmega/pseuds/EtherealOmega
Summary: A small poem about Izaya written what seems like ages ago. Rhyming is not optional.





	Untitled

A trickster’s grin  
And a flash of smoke.  
A quiet snicker  
Meant to at your feelings poke.  
  
This broker knows just how you’ll act  
That is just a honest fact.  
He watches you from behind cold glass,  
And you won’t notice him when you pass.  
  
His only rival has hair of gold  
And is a fiery flame to the broker’s cold.   
No one knows their true relation  
But it could lead to his damnation  
Should he give in a bit too much to temptation.  
  
For now he’ll wait   
And the lives of others begin to taint.  
He loves humanity after all  
And wants to see all the ways that they could fall.


End file.
